


Classified

by minervatoska



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Charming Victor Nikiforov, Cheerleader Katsuki Yuuri, Football Player Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Secret Relationship, a lot of fluff, pretending we hate eachother au, these two are so much in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minervatoska/pseuds/minervatoska
Summary: Football captain Victor Nikiforov and Cheer leading captain Yuuri Katsuki are known as Stammi Vicino High School’s biggest rivals. But behind closed doors, they are in a hidden relationship and head-over-heels for each other. How long can they manage before someone finds out their secret?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	Classified

Although try-outs aren't for another week, it's pretty obvious who's going to be selected and Yuuri is for sure one of them. He was co-captain last year, but now that the previous captain had graduated, Yuuri was already guaranteed on the team. He had joined as Freshmen and made varsity cheer much to his dismay. Though, it was pretty predictable considering the amount of time Yuuri spent training his flips and stunts to be the best of the best. He was the only one to land all jumps and routines correctly first try and also managed to stay steady when flying—well, that was until now.

One minute he was flying in the air, the next second his head laid in the sharp un-mowed grass, the rough spikes tickled his face as the color green flooded his nose. Voices echoed through his ears, some drawing near and others growing distant, Yuuri's eyes shot open to fuzzy clouds hovering over him in the saphire sky. The whistle for the football players rang in his ears behind him and he found himself groaning in pain against the noise.

"Yuuri! Yuuri!" a familiar voice yelled from afar, the clouds soon became blocked by a figure leaning over him that he assumed was Phichit who mouthed some hushed words. "What?" he attempted to ask but his voice betrayed him and let out a whimper instead. Before he could say anything else, he was interrupted by his vision fading to black.

Stirring slightly, Yuuri awoke in a warm bed. The freshly-made sheets smelled of laundry detergent, and- oh god, his head throbbed. He instantly winced at the amount of pain and clenched his teeth before putting a hand up to his head, and now noticed the warm, wet cloth laying on his head that Yuuri’s dry palm made contact with. Putting the soggy fabric on top of the wooden table standing beside the bed he was laying on, Yuuri grabbed his glasses and put them on, which only made a slight difference as his vision cleared up a bit.

A dry cough next to him signified another presence in the room. "Yuuri! You're awake!" he peered up and squinted at his best friend, Phichit, who was happily sitting on the side of the bed. _Phichit? What was he doing here? Wait.. what am I doing here_? "What happened?" he croaked out, head pounding roughly. The only thing he remembered was Mari dropping him off for tryouts earlier. Phichit’s eyes widened at the statement and sighed, "You got a concussion from falling out of one our stunts, turns out your head fell right on a rock."

Disappointment washed over him, he had gained the popularity of never falling or messing up a stunt and this had to happen. After all the years he spent perfecting each and every one, only for him to mess it all up. Yuuri sighed and finally scanned his surroundings through the blurriness of his vision and he could luckily recognize it as the nurses room.

He had only been here several times for minor injuries in the past such as the time he accidentally stapled his finger because he was distracted by Phichit asking out his crush, Seung-Gil, and succeeding. It was pretty sweet and they were still in a relationship, Yuuri remembered how proud he was that all the countless nights that he had to listen to Phichit pining over the Korean had eventually paid off.

Phichit noticed Yuuri’s saddened expression and broke the silence, "I swear I thought I saw Nikiforov look concerned for a second." Yuuri snorted, rolling his eyes, "Oh please, the only time he's ever concerned is when his hair doesn't look good." he joked, though the statement was true. They both chuckled as Phichit added on, "Nope! Deadass he couldn't stop looking at the cheer squad as Celestino carried you to the nurses room." Yuuri stared at him, mouth agape, before reaching for the glasses on his face, "Here, I think you need these for clearly not seeing how much we hate each other." He handed them to Phichit, the Thai gasped dramatically before breaking out in a grin.

"Nuh-uh," he shook his head, "despite the hatred between y'all, we all know he wants some Katsuki ass." He smirked as Yuuri's face blew up in red making the other man chortle loudly.

They both chatted for a while longer until the time struck 5:00 PM, which was when training for all the sports ended. Phichit stood up, "Yuuri? Are you sure you don't want a ride? Who's picking you up?" Yuuri closed his eyes and shook his head, "No it's okay, Peach, I can get Mari to pick me up." Phichit stared at him for several seconds, clearly seeing through his best friend’s lie but not questioning it further. He looked reluctant before speaking, "Fine. I'll see you next week for school," he began strutting towards the door before turning around in the doorway to make eye contact with Yuuri, "please tell me what you are going to wear, I can't have my bestie looking like a disaster the first day." Phichit begged before cheerily waving goodbye, Yuuri smiled before rolling his eyes as the clattering of Phichit’s footsteps echoed through the hallway, soon growing distant. According to Phichit, Yuuri had a horrendous fashion taste and he insisted on picking out all of Yuuri’s clothes everyday if he wanted to ‘remain in his popularity status’.

Figuring it was time for him to also leave, Yuuri attempted to stand up from the bed, though immediately hopped up at the sound of the knock at the door. He turned around to face one of his cheer coaches and also the school nurse, Minako. Her long chestnut hair swayed as she walked towards him, quickly furrowing her eyebrows as she saw him trying to get up, “Yuuri, sit back down!" she instructed in a serious tone . He speedily sat back down, color draining from his face as Minako went on her famous hour lectures of how he was so careless and stupid while she rummaged through one of the drawers in the desk. It wasn’t the first time he heard this rant, it reminded him of all the times when he was reckless in middle school and performed all his flips with an extra jump just to agitate his teacher.

Soon enough, she pulled out a metal flashlight and flashed it right in his pupils. 

Yuuri instantly flinched at the shining light, "Follow the light with your eyes." Minako mumbled as Yuuri tried his best to follow every direction the brightness moved. Several seconds later she switched it off, and placed it back in the drawer. She leaned against the table and crossed her arms, "You were kind of slow, but otherwise fine. How are you feeling?"

His vision was filled with stars and Yuuri had to regain his composure back before realizing that she had asked a question, "Er.. I can't see that well and my head is pounding." Minako nodded, "Yeah, that's pretty common." she placed her bony hands on her hips, "Try to stand."

Yuuri used the minimal amount of his strength to lift himself up, only to find his legs wobble and crash underneath him, he knew if it wasn't for Minako catching him under his arms, then he probably would've suffered another nasty concussion. She guided him to sit back down as Yuuri gladly obliged. "Whoever is picking you up has to pick you up here and carry you to the car because there is no way in hell I'm letting you walk." Yuuri frowned.

"But wh-"

"No buts!" Minako took one last glance at him, "Also, no cheer for two weeks. You're our top player and we need you at your best form." Before walking out the door leaving a stunned Yuuri. _No more cheer? What could he do now? Oh God, he's going to be all rusty this season if he can't train_. Wiping his eyes to prevent the tears from slipping, Yuuri pouted and pulled out his phone to inform his ride and instruct them to go to the nurses office. 

It wasn't long before he heard shoes clink against the tiles in the hallway and the familiar face that he had seen all summer appear in the room. "Yuuri!" the football quarterback called, a joyous expression on his face that instantly made Yuuri grin. Yuuri was smothered in mini kisses all around his face making him giggle, "Moya lyubov are you alright? What hurts? Oh my God I wanted to run to you right there when I saw what happened! I could barely even focus the rest of the conditioning, Yakov made us run extra because of me-"

"Vitya, slow down." Yuuri laughed, palming his boyfriends face and staring into his icy eyes, "I got a concussion.. but I'm fine now that you're here." Victor beamed at the comment and blushed before pulling him in for a gentle kiss causing Yuuri to sigh against his lips.

They had been dating for several months and it was the best decision he had ever made. It was the happiest Yuuri had been and he couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. The only problem was that the whole school seemed to believe they hated each other, which was caused by some stupid rumor that spread. The ‘person’ claimed they saw both of them arguing and that Yuuri had slapped him. It was all false, obviously, but they decided to play along to not ruin both of their reputations. Victor pulled away, "If anything worse had happened I would've cussed out all your teammates- you'd think they know how to base correctly." the Russian scowled. Yuuri chuckled, before pulling the taller man into a hug and burying his nose into the crook of his neck.

Victor's shirt sticked to him from practice but Yuuri could care less. "Can you stand?" he asked softly, Yuuri shook his head, and peeped at him while pulling his arms out from his side and lifting them towards Victor like a toddler begging to be carried, "Nope, Minako said you have to carry me." Victor smiled cheekily before pulling away from the hug and lifting Yuuri up bride style. "Gladly."

Yuuri placed his arms around Victor's neck and snuggled in his chest which was scented of sweat and cologne. He peered up at the man through his dark eyelashes, "Vitya, what if someone sees us?" Fear began to settle in the bottom of his stomach, but was cured by Victor's response. "Everyone already went home except the coaches." he reassured, making Yuuri sighed in relief. He didn't know what he would do if someone saw both of them like this. Most of all if someone did find out, Yuuri would be attacked by Victors fangirls all over the school. His boyfriend was the most popular one at school and charmed his way through everything with his good looks and flirtatious personality.

Sometimes Yuuri found himself jealous of Victor seducing almost half the school but his mind was always soothed by the thought that he was the only one one that has had a serious relationship with Victor. As he carried him to the parking lot, Yuuri was reminded of what Minako had mentioned on how he wouldn't be able to practice cheer for two weeks and the tears came flooding back. To his luck, Victor began to hum some Russian lullaby on the walk, distracting Yuuri from the cheer situation and letting his eyes drift to sleep. The couple peacefully sauntered to the parking lot, oblivious to the body behind one of the cars gawking at them and taking pictures.

Once they had made it back to car, Victor placed Yuuri softly in the passengers seat before strolling around the car and taking his place in the drivers seat.The door shut softly as Victor turned to him, eyes widening in worry at the sight of his tears running down his cheeks, “Yuuri, what's wrong?" he whispered, as Yuuri found his bottom lip quivering. He looked down, choking down a sob, “No, it's pathetic, I shouldn't even be crying over it."

Victor placed his finger under Yuuri's chin and lifted his face up, “Nothing is pathetic if it's making you cry." Yuuri relaxed under his touch. "I-It's just that," he looked down again, "Minako said I can't come to practice for two weeks." In the corner of his eye he could see Victor's eyes widen. "Oh, zolotse, I'm so sorry." Victor embraced him in a hug, pressing a kiss to his neck. He backed up and stared straight into Yuuri’s glossy eyes, "But she's right, you need your rest and I'd hate it if you injured yourself again." Yuuri sighed, both Victor and Minako were right and as much as he would love to go to practice, his body required healing.

"I know" he mumbled before pulling away and pressing his lips against Victor's. 

**Author's Note:**

> aaanndddd thats the first chapter! spECIAL THANKS TO MY BETA WHO KEPT ON MOTIVATING ME TO WRITE THIS AFTER ALL THE DAYS I TOLD HER I WOULD UPLOAD THE DRAFT BUT DIDNT. annnyywayyy im a sucker for highschool au's and this one was my fav so i decided to write itttt! i hope everyone enjoys this fic (´｡• ᵕ •｡`)
> 
> come check out my tumblr!! @minervatoska


End file.
